Why Would Blaine Lie to Me?
by AGleekyPackersFan
Summary: So, Blaine sings "Baby It's Cold Outside" with Kurt with a rather lame excuse why. And Kurt does some detective work to find out why... short one shot, fluffy Klaine. My first ever fan fic! Please read, favorite, follow, and review! It will make my day filled with Klainebows and unicorns!


**Author's Notes: This is something I was considering, so please read, review, follow, and favorite. It always puts a smile on my face!**

Kurt Hummel absolutely loved Christmas duets, especially if it included himself and one Blaine Anderson. Just moments ago, Blaine came into the senior commons room, where Kurt was studying for a test coming up before break. Blaine wanted to rehearse for his gig at the King's Island Christmas spectacular. The song was a personal favorite of Kurt's and totally wanted to sing it with Blaine.

Blaine was probably the most amazing person Kurt has ever met. He's absolutely adorable, charming, a total dork (in a good way), an amazing singer, and so dapper, it made Kurt smile wider than a football field. And the best part: he was single and gay, the perfect choice for Kurt.

But even though Kurt has completely fallen for Blaine, he believed that Blaine wasn't interested, up until that point. The song for Blaine's show, _Baby It's Cold Outside_, was such a romantic song to sing, Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine wanted to sing it with him.

When the song ended, Blaine and Kurt were sitting next to each other on a loveseat, gleaming at each other like crazy. Kurt thought Blaine's singing was so divine and astounding, Kurt thought he was going to melt into a puddle of goo.

Kurt was the first one to speak. "I think you're ready,"

"For the record," Blaine said as he stood up. "You are much better than that girl's going to be." Blaine grabbed the handle of his boom box that played the song and strolled out the door, whistling to the tune.

Kurt sighed. Now that his distraction was gone, he now had to focus back on Charlemagne. As he sat back down to his textbook, his mind drifted off to Blaine's singing. Then it came to realization.

_Wait a minute… Does King's Island even _have_ a Christmas Spectacular?_

Kurt vaguely remembers his Dad taking him to King's Island a couple years ago when he was thirteen during Christmas of 2008. And Kurt wasn't so sure about someone performing. He and his dad only went to the amusement park for ice-skating. Kurt would've found out if someone was actually performing.

Kurt then whipped out his iPhone. He tapped the screen, unlocking his phone and went straight to the Internet. He pulled up the King's Island home page to find nothing about a Christmas Spectacular. Kurt's lips curled downwards to a frown. He then pulled up Google. He specifically searched "King's Island Christmas Spectacular" and nearly got 1,600,000 results. On the side of the screen it said "From 1985 to 2007". Kurt's mouth hung open in shock. His first thought came to mind. _Why would Blaine lie to me? And just to sing some Christmas song? _Kurt still sat there, staring at Google as if it would answer back at him. Kurt decided to do something about this.

He grabbed his textbook and notebook and left the room in search of Blaine. Kurt then approached another senior commons room after nearly two minutes of excessive searching. He saw Blaine on a loveseat, reading "Moby Dick", probably for homework. Kurt took in a deep breath, because Blaine looked so innocent and _gorgeous _sitting there, with a perplex look written across his face. Kurt glanced into Blaine's eyes for just a moment, completely transfixed by what he saw. Kurt's knees practically melted on how Blaine's eyes glistened in the excessive sunlight that sank through the windows of the room. Kurt had to act quickly before he dissolved into a puddle of goo.

"Hey," said Kurt, trembling slightly.

Blaine looked up from his book, giving Kurt a small grin that made Kurt's knees quiver. "Hey Kurt."

Kurt then sat next to Blaine, crossing his left leg over his right. "I just have one quick question."

Blaine sat his book on his lap giving Kurt his full attention. "Shoot."

Kurt inhaled deeply. "So… when is your gig, exactly?"

Blaine's face converted to an appearance of complete surprise but only for a tenth of a second. Kurt saw panic in Blaine's eyes. "Um, it's t-this weekend."

Kurt then beamed. Well, this was news to him. "Hey, how about I come to cheer you on?"

"Uh, I don't think you can…"

Kurt saw that coming. He then tried to look slightly upset. "Why not? I really want to see if that girl is just as good as me."

And that was when Kurt knew he hit the nail on the head. "There… there is no Christmas Spectacular…"

"Exactly the point. Why did you lie to me?"

"Wait… you already know?" Blaine asked, frowning.

"Google."

"Ah."

Kurt sighed. "That's not the point. Why did you lie to me?"

Blaine took in a deep breath. "Because, you are an amazing singer, an angel to be more specific. I couldn't stand not singing that song with you. And besides, it got me closer to you because I like you _way_ too much. You are beautiful, sassy yet caring to others. I love your eyes and how beautiful they are. You are a perfect person to be with and…" Blaine trailed off, realizing the supposed damage he just made.

Kurt froze from Blaine's rambling. He just basically admitted that he liked Kurt. _Well, two can play at that game._

"I hope you know I feel the same exact way as you do." Kurt confessed. It was true. How could he deny such a thing? Sometimes he couldn't stand being in the same room with him because he was afraid of just tackling him and kissing him senseless.

"Your lips look delicious." Blaine blurted. He immediately clasped his hand over his mouth, his face turning blood shot red. If Kurt wasn't correct, that was one of the lyrics from the duet.

As alluring as possible, "Well, why don't you find out?" He purred.

Blaine snapped as he leant in rather quickly showing no signs of hesitation and attached his lips to Kurt's. This was Kurt's first kiss that actually counted and he didn't want it to stop. The boys were taking it slow, but the kiss grew more passionately and they both couldn't stop. But they realized they needed oxygen so Kurt reluctantly pulled away.

"Wow." He breathed heavily.

"Yeah." Blaine muttered. His mind was currently screaming the same mantra over and over again: "You kissed Kurt! You kissed Kurt!"

"You know, your lips _are_ delicious also. Mind if I have another taste?"

Blaine knew where Kurt was going with this. So he leant in for another kiss, this one being more passionate and far more wholehearted than their previous.

Both boys didn't leave the room for a long time.

End


End file.
